The problems associated with mowing around fence posts and other vertical posts are well documented. There are numerous mower designs that have attempted to solve this problem. But few mower designs have been successful. There are mowers that are designed to mow around a fence or railing post. Few, if any, of these mowers make a clean and neat cut completely around the fence post or post railing.